


Walls Crumble into Ash

by tbhstarker



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Anxiety, Come Marking, Cuddling & Snuggling, Hand Jobs, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Not Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant, Porn With Plot, Protective Peter Parker, Semi-Public Sex, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, tony needs to be taken care of too ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 10:56:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19149613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tbhstarker/pseuds/tbhstarker
Summary: Tony's battle with anxiety nearly gets the best of him on the trip to Titan. Luckily, Peter knows just the right buttons to push to make him right again.





	Walls Crumble into Ash

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so, fiiirst; I wrote this with Starker1975. She was my beta and we've always wanted to write together and this was our very first piece we've written together. Now, since she deleted her account, it also deleted this fic, which I had posted on my other account. But, I found this saved in my drafts and figured I'd re-post it because so many of you liked it so much <3

“It’s you who doesn’t understand,” Tony spat, stepping closer to Strange with a glare, “Thanos has been inside my head for six years, since he sent an army to New York and now he’s back! And I don’t know what to do.” 

Peter’s heart ached when he saw the broken look on Tony’s face. Out of the very few years he’s known Tony, he’s never seen him look so vulnerable. He always made sure to keep a wall up, made sure he was well hidden and unreadable. Even when Peter and Tony finally got together, Tony kept the same walls up, but let a sliver open, just for Peter. 

But this was different. It was as if just the mention of Thanos crumbled every bit of work Tony’s done to keep the nightmares at bay for years. It wasn’t easy for Peter to watch. 

Later, when everything’s said and done, Tony and Peter are tucked away in a corner on the upper level of the ship, hiding behind different parts of the ship. Tony had his back against the wall and Peter sat comfortably in his lap, legs wrapped around his waist. He took off the Iron suit since his fibered one was more flexible and comfortable. Tony had let his Nano suit retreat back into the triangle on his chest.

Tony’s head was resting on Peter’s shoulder, eyes closed with his arms wrapped loosely around the boy’s waist. Peter had an arm wrapped around Tony’s shoulders, running his fingers along the man’s shoulder blade slowly while he ran his opposite hand through Tony’s hair comfortingly. He pressed small kisses everywhere on Tony he could reach.

It was a comfortable silence that neither wanted to break; Tony’s racing heart soon calmed due to Peter’s petting. 

Peter loved taking care of Tony. He knew just how the man ticked, and he knew just how to put him back into shape when something was out of place. Tony’s anxiety was always the biggest obstacle to work past. But they always got through it, together. 

“Do you wanna talk about it?” Peter whispered, scratching at his scalp lightly. He knew the answer, but it never hurt to try. 

As expected, Tony shook his head. “No,” he whispered, lifting his head slightly and looking up at him. Peter could see he was trying to build his walls back up, trying to hide from everyone.

“Okay,” Peter whispered back, tilting his chin up, “We don’t have to talk, but please don't hide from me.” He searched Tony’s face, looking for any sign of resentment, any defense. 

The only look Tony gave him was adoration. He gave a hesitant nod at first before he swallowed and nodded more firmly, “Okay,” he said, cupping his cheek. “No more hiding.”

“No more hiding,” Peter repeated with a nod, “I’m here Tone, I’m right here.” 

Tony nodded, letting out a shaky breath as he leaned his forehead against Peter’s, clutching onto him desperately, “Need you,” He whispered, “Just need you.” 

Peter stroked his cheek, nodding, “You have me,” he said softly. “You have me.” He leaned in for a kiss, closing his eyes as he let a few tears slide down his cheeks. 

Peter wasn’t hesitant when he reached for Tony’s waistband. Strange or his cloak could find them at any time, so there was no room for hesitation. Peter’s position in Tony’s lap was ideal, because he could access exactly what he needed to make Tony right again, but his body would shield Tony’s nudity if anyone decided to walk in on them.

Tony closed his eyes as Peter reached into his pants. It was an odd sensation to feel so vulnerable yet so safe. Peter could do anything he wanted, and all Tony would bother to say was “yes please”.

“I’ll take care of you,” Peter whispered. He took Tony into his hands. He knew very well that this could be their last chance to be together. Tony had said that being on the ship was a one-way ticket. Peter wanted to believe they had more of a chance at defeating Thanos than that. Peter knew Tony was tired and broken—he’d been fighting for a lot longer. Still, Peter didn’t think his optimism was misplaced. After all, he’d made it onto the ship with Tony, and he was able to protect the man now because of his disobedience. He hadn’t had to watch Tony disappear into Space while he floated to the ground helplessly. They were together.

Peter took his hand away from Tony and brought it to his mouth. He spit on his fingers before returning them to Tony’s hardness. He used his opposite hand to grip the back of Tony’s neck. Peter pressed their foreheads together while he stroked Tony. Fear of being caught was urging Peter to make fast strokes, but fear that this could be their last time together made him slow down.

Peter moved his hand up and down Tony’s shaft firmly. He brushed Tony’s slit with his thumb on every upstroke, and Tony’s precome was making his job easier and easier.

“Peter,” Tony moaned softly.

“It’s okay,” Peter soothed. “I’m not going anywhere, Tony. Stop thinking.”

Tony held onto Peter tightly. His anxiety tried to work against his body. Getting off in an alien spaceship while being in imminent danger wasn’t exactly sexy, but it was desperate. Peter’s presence and his soothing words almost made Tony forget where he was. Peter was good at doing that. Everything disappeared when the boy was in front of him. On him. Under him. Near him. Peter was all that mattered to Tony.

“Where?” Tony bit as he got closer.

Peter bit his lip. Tony couldn’t walk around with white stains all over his black jogging suit. He could finish the man off under his clothes, but Peter knew how uncomfortable that could be.

Peter shifted in Tony’s lap. He moved the fabric of Tony’s pants away from his dick. Peter started stroking Tony faster, and he moved his own body closer. Peter had his original suit on. It was only fitting that Tony mark it up since he was the one who had made it.

Tony smirked, clutching Peter even more tightly. Of course. He’d designed the suit to be resistant to stains.

“Let go, Tony,” Peter urged. “Please?”

Tony pressed his mouth into Peter’s shoulder to keep from groaning too loudly. He let Peter stroke him through his orgasm.

Peter kissed Tony on the mouth, giving the man’s lips a lick before he pulled away. He looked down at his suit. He could see the faint traces of Tony’s come across his abdomen, but it was already disappearing into the suit.

“Kind of kinky,” Peter remarked. He wound his arms around Tony’s back.

“What can I do?” Tony asked.

“Making you feel better was all I wanted,” Peter explained. 

Tony frowned, “Are you sure?”

“Seriously,” Peter assured. “We’ll have plenty of chances after we kick this guy’s ass.”

Tony nodded. He prayed that Peter was right. If they made it back to Earth, he would spend the rest of his life making it up to the boy.

**Author's Note:**

> And there we have it! I'm currently working on another piece, so I'm hoping to have that uploaded soon! 
> 
> Just an FYI, before someone tries to tell me that I stole someone's work; I did not. Starker1975 and I worked on this together, it's something that was OURS. I was originally going to write it on my own and have her beta it, but then I was getting these amazing ideas from them, because they're amazing, so I figured it would be a much better fic if we worked at a team. 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed the re-upload :)


End file.
